Dream About Me
by wiltar
Summary: Another fictional way in which Willow and Tara might have met. Oneparter, please R


Title: Dream About Me

Author: Patricia (wiltarzonnet.nl)

Rating: G

Disclaimers: Willow and Tara STILL aren't mine. Damn. Joss Whedon is the lucky bastard that owns them. He, UPN and Mutant Enemy. But I can play with them, right?

Songs used: Like I Do by Dewi and a song by Roy Orbison. I believe the title is Anything You Want.

Feedback: Well, I would appreciate it…

Distribution: You can put it up at any site. Just don't forget to send me an e-mail telling me exactly where you're putting it up. I like to keep track of my stuff.

Dedication: To Amber Benson, Alyson Hannigan, Willow and Tara. They deserve this dedication after all Joss has put them through. And a special dedication to Mel who practically went down on her knees, begging me to write more. So here it is, hope you enjoy this one as well!

Summary: Basically a big big fluff thingie. Another view on how Willow and Tara could have found each other, at least in the fictional world

Note: It was about 1 am when I wrote this. I was tired from work. Sorry if it should suck! ;-)

It was a beautiful morning in Sunnydale. It was only 6 am and the sun had just come up when a young blonde woman was strolling around campus at UC Sunnydale. Tara Maclay loved taking early-morning walks. Well, as long as the sun was up, because Tara was one of the few people who realized what danger the dark could hold. But mornings like these; she couldn't get enough of them. She smiled to herself as she heard the first birds wake up and breaking out in song.

At the other side of campus, a young red-haired student by the name of Willow Rosenberg was taking one of those walks as well. Only 20 minutes earlier, she had woken up from a lovely dream. When she had felt the first rays of sunlight tickling her skin she has smiled and opened her eyes. Since it was such a peaceful and beautiful morning, she had decided to get her lazy butt out of bed to take a long walk. After all, what better things could one do at a morning like this?

Fate is a funny thing that way. Both girls had been up early to enjoy the morning-sun and the peaceful whistling of the birds on campus, while neither of them knew this would be the day they would meet their one and only true love, their soul mate.

--

Tara had just gone by the cafeteria to get herself a large coffee and now was on her way to the small lake that could be found just at the edge of campus. She felt happy. In fact, she had never felt happier. The birds singing, the sun shining, breathing in the slightly chilly air. It made her want to break out in song herself along with the birds.

And so she did.

At first she had started humming the tune to the song 'Like I Do' but soon she had just taken a deep breath, which had tickled her throat slightly, and sung. Under the impression to be the only one outside she couldn't stop herself. Her beautiful soft voice filled the air as she sung

"_Baby do you ever dream about me_

_like I do_

_about you? _

_Feel the loneliness when you're without me_

_like I do_

_without you?" _

She giggled to herself. For weeks now she had been dreaming of this gorgeous redhead and she had no idea if this girl even existed or not. But she knew one thing for sure. If this girl did roam the earth, she was very very special. The fall-in-love-with kind of special.

--

Willow had pulled her sweater a bit tighter around her as she walked around, thinking back to her dream. The blonde girl that she had met in her dreams, she just couldn't get her out of her head.

After the first dream that Willow had about this mysterious girl, Willow had been shocked. In her dream she had felt something that she had never thought she could feel. She had felt love for a girl. Okay, so it wasn't like a real-girl, but still. It made Willow think back to the time she had met her evil double.

Even though she had thought about being gay after she met Evil-Willow, she had just shook it off back then. She had Oz, so of course, she wasn't gay. But when the dreams started, she started doubting herself. Maybe she was gay after all. Oz was out of the picture now anyway, so he was no longer a valid excuse. As the weeks and dreams progressed, Willow had grown accustomed to the idea of her and another girl. And just yesterday, she had first said it to herself.

"I'm gay"

And this morning she had woken up from the best dream ever. She had kissed Miss Mystery-Dream-Girl. Tara, she thought. She must be named Tara. How she got that name in her head, Willow didn't know. But she just felt that this girl's name was Tara.

Just when Willow repeated that name out loud, she heard singing in the distance.

--

Tara was swirling around, caught up in her song. She spread her arms as she laughed and sung. In her hand, she had a small colorful flower. She stopped and brought the flower up to her nose once again. It smelled just perfect. Once again she thought about the girl in her dream. This girl, she would love the smell of this flower as well. She knew it. Then she spread her arms again, swirled around and sung even more.

Willow walked around over the soft green grass, towards the sound. It seemed to pull at her like a magnet, she HAD to go there and see whomever the perfect voice belonged to. She needed to hear it better; she wanted to hear it so closely that it would feel as if those voice and that song were inside her. Unconsciously she sped up her pace towards the lake, because that was where the sound came from.

Tara by now had come to a stop just at the edge of the lake. She kicked off her shoes and put her naked feet in the water. She sat down at the grass while her legs were slowly swinging in the water. The surface of the lake wrinkled just slightly as Tara moved her feet in it. It was strange, but this small action, it seemed to make everything even more perfect. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and started another song as she threw back her head.

"_Every time I look into your loving eyes_

_I see a love that money just can't buy_

_One look_

_From you_

_I drift_

_Away_

_I pray_

_That you_

_Are here_

_To stay_

_Anything you want, you got it_

_Anything you need, you got it_

_Anything at all, you got it_

_Baby"_

This was the moment that Willow came from behind a group of trees, and first took in the sight of the young stunning blonde. She gasped. Yelled. And fainted.

--

Tara opened her eyes and looked around her. She had heard someone yell, she knew it for certain. Slowly she pulled her feet out of the water and placed them on the grass. As she stood up, she saw a faint red something about 20 feet away. She knew that specific red.

Her heart skipped a beat. Could this be? She didn't want to believe it but her heart told her this was real. She had seen this same red all too many times in her dreams, had felt it as her hands flew through it while kissing the girl in her dreams. And so she walked towards the girl and sat down next to her. She caressed the red hair. She would be here when the girl would open her eyes. And she would hope only that this girl felt the same way as she did.

--

Willow slowly opened her eyes and stared directly into a pair of deep blue eyes. They seemed to show her the soul that she had been craving. Craving so long.

"Tara?"

The moment Tara heard this voice, a name echoed through her head. Willow.

"Willow"

They looked each other in the eyes; they didn't need to say anything. Because they knew, both of them had just been found after such a long time of being lost. And they would never ever get lost again.

The End


End file.
